


crook

by BELDR0P



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CAN YOU IMAGINE SASUKE'S PUNK ASS CALLING ANYONE DADDY??? I CAN T</p>
            </blockquote>





	crook

The gasped out " _Daddy_ " brings the entire thing to a halt.  
  
Naruto has never backed up so fast in the entirety of his life and he isn't sure what to do with his hands anymore. He'd been three fingers deep, everything slick and hot and so fucking _ready_.  
  
And, ok, he won't say he isn't _still_ ready. (His dick seems pretty down with the proceedings.)  
  
But _fuck_.  
  
Sasuke goes from warm and pliant to stone cold so fast it makes his head spin.  
  
"W-wh _at_?"  
  
Naruto scrubs at his face, thinking maybe he just imagined all of it but Sasuke won't look him in the eye and that's kind of damning.  
  
"Uh. T-that's-- if that's what you're into, I mean, yeah. Ok."  
  
Sasuke scowls, reaches for his pants.  
  
"Fucking forget it, dead-last."  
  
"Woah woah woah, let's not get hasty! I can work with that! You can call me Da-!" Sasuke's hand slams over his mouth, scowl still firmly in place.  
  
" _No_. Shut up."  
  
Naruto scowls right back, curls his fingers tight around Sasuke's hips and _yanks_.  
  
"Look. I fucking _insist_." He stumbles to a halt there for a moment, unsure where he's going with this but--  
  
"Don't you want to be good for Daddy?"  
  
Sasuke flushes, frowns and goes to stand. Naruto yanks harder, pulls him down into his lap and shoves his face into Sasuke's neck.  
  
So Sasuke punches him.


End file.
